Sherlock's Deduction
by SherlockedDancer
Summary: Sherlock asks John to dinner and John assumes it's just for a case. (Thinking about continuing the story, don't know if I should though...)
1. Chapter 1

I walked in the door to the sound of Sherlock's voice.  
"John...John...John!"  
"What?" I exclaimed.  
"Have you sent that text yet? I told you to send it thirty minutes ago."  
"I wasn't here Sherlock..."  
This wasn't the first time he hadn't noticed my absence. I walked over to my arm chair and slumped down, taking notice of Sherlock. His curly hair was rumpled up and he had on his blue robe. He was so attrac- wait, I stopped myself. I couldn't think of Sherlock in that way. I shook my head and reached for the paper. I soon felt that someone was watching me and when I looked up Sherlock was standing above me looking down.  
"John, why?" he asked.  
Why what? I thought to myself. He was always rambling on about things. He leaned down further and I shifted uncomfortably. He was so close, and the warm scent of Sherlock filled my senses. Sherlock was completely unaware of the awkwardness of the situation and I cleared my throat loudly, trying to catch his attention.  
"What is it John?" Sherlock snapped as if I had just asked the most horrid question.  
"It's just that... You... I thought... Never mind" I mumbled and stood from the chair. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. I stood waiting and watched Sherlock. He had now moved from his position above the couch and was pacing the room. He had a focused look, most likely on the brink of solving a case. He held his hands in a steeple just below his mouth... That mouth... My mouth.  
"Stop it John!" I heard myself say out loud. Whoops, I quickly looked over at Sherlock. To my relief he was still pacing, un-phased by my blurting. I turned to the kettle and poured myself a cup of tea. I was just about to ask Sherlock if he would like some, when he suddenly burst out with excitement.  
"Out John!" he yelled. "We must go out!"  
"Where?" I asked, confused as always.  
"To dinner of course" he responded.  
Dinner? Like a date? No of course not! We went out all the time, this had nothing to do with dating. I felt a wave of disappointment, why was I disappointed? Sherlock and I were just friends and that's all we would ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

We were sat at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. I hadn't expected such a fancy restaurant and wasn't nearly dressed as nice as I should have been. As for Sherlock, he looked amazing. Without even trying he looked nicely groomed in his black slacks and purple shirt. That purple shirt, it was so... Unimportant... I interrupted my previous thought. Not good John, not good. The waiter came over and lit a candle in the center of the table. I soon became aware of the situation. The waiter believed we were here together... Romantically.  
"Just friends" I assured him, although he had said nothing. The waiter just looked at me with a look that said "yeah right" and walked away.  
"Why John?" Sherlock once again asked me. Before I had time to respond though he began talking again.  
"Why do you always say that? Why do you always have to assure people we're just friends? What difference does it make? I don't understand John."  
He sounded hurt and I wasn't quite sure how to respond. Luckily his phone rang and saved me from having to answer any of his questions. Lestrade, he mouthed to me. I shook my head in understanding and waited for the conversation to finish.  
"They found him. They have the man in custody" Sherlock said with satisfaction. I stood to leave, feeling that there was no longer a need for us to be there.  
"Where are you going" Sherlock's eyes questioned.  
"Aren't we done here? They caught the man..."  
"Oh" Sherlock responded in surprise  
"John, you didn't think we were here for a case, did you?"  
I felt stupid. What was I missing? Why else would we be here?  
"Am I mistaken?" Sherlock asked.  
"You told me a date was when two people went out together" he said in his most innocent voice. I was shocked... Sherlock?... Me?... A date? Surely that's not what he was implying. I felt bad though and returned to my seat. Sherlock sat silently, staring into my eyes. Then ever so slowly he extended his hand, grasping my wrist pulling me closer. What was happening? His head became closer and closer until his mouth touch the tip of my ear.  
"Sentiment, my dear John" Sherlock whispered in a deep husky voice. I involuntarily shivered and by the time I had processed what had just happened Sherlock had already stood and left. I paused for a second, confused, but I knew what I must do.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey sorry the chapters have been so short! This is the final chapter in this story, just something short hopefully the next story is longer. Let me know what you think!

-B

The door was unlocked and I walked in cautiously calling Sherlocks name. No response. I climbed the stairs slowly and to my relief heard the sound of Sherlock playing his violin as he often does when he is thinking. As I pushed open the door he suddenly stopped. Surprised, I stopped as well. Sherlock whipped himself around and silently stared me in the eyes. I was speechless, I had no words.

"Ummm" it was the only thing that could leave my mouth. Sherlock moved across the room coming toward me and I found myself glued to where I stood. Before I knew what was going on he was holding my wrist, like he had done at the restaurant.

"I took your pulse John." He paused waiting to say more. "Your pulse quickened, your eyes John" he paused again."Your eyes dilated. Sentiment John. I know sentiment" He stared me in the eyes and though I tried, I could not look away. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"You think I don't understand love John, you think it's impossible, it's not. I know love John, I see love."  
We stood there a second. Absolute silence. We stared into each other's eyes not quite sure what to do. I was just about to speak when Sherlock grasped the back of my neck. He pressed his lips against mine with such force, with such lust. I returned the kiss and soon found my hands entangled in Sherlock's dark curly hair. Everything was going so fast, I wasn't even fully aware of the situation. Sherlock stopped abruptly and whispered in my ear, the words we had both been holding inside.

"I Love you"


End file.
